Inferno
Summary Inferno is the leader of the three dragon brothers, kings of Dracor. All were created by Charisonic for his Defenders of the Multiverse series. Backstory Inferno, Blaze and Scorcher were three solar dragons, sons of the mighty Novablaze. Inferno was the first to hatch out of the clutch of eggs, followed by Blaze, and then Scorcher. Solar dragons are one of 3 types of Celestial Dragons, classified between Solar, Lunar, and Abyss. The dragon brothers were naturally strong, but never fully knew their father, until one day, when he and a band of 6 other elemental dragons took over Dracor (Which is the earth of their universe, but evolved life too close to the sun, with dragons as the dominant species). The brothers created a small resistance to fight against their father and free their planet from his tyranny. Inferno, with his cunning and leadership skills, was granted his wings by the powers of the ancient draconic mural, a wall painting that senses the worthyness of dragons, and those who show true leadership and skill are granted wings. After rescuing the king, he and his brothers began to take down all of the elemental dragons one by one, until only their father was left to fight. Dwarfing them in size nearly 20 times, they fought hard, with the final blow being dealt by Inferno himself, delving into his father's throat, he blasted a fireball within the internal gas chamber that dragons use to breathe fire, and exploded him from the inside. After the battle, they were captains of the King's royal guard, until 50 years later, they themselves were crowned kings as per the late king's final act. For another 30 years, they ruled in peace, until they were confronted by the original dragon, the Star Destroyer Orius. Even after their training, they were no match for Orius, who was capable of devouring stars with no problem. They retreated from the battle to consult the mural, when they were visited by their father and the elemental dragons, who were actually the previous universal guardians, but they were controlled by Orius to overtake their homeland. Granting them the powers of full universal guardians, the brothers returned to seal Orius in a light sphere, which steadily drains the powers of any evil force within it, and finished it by using their Guardian Wrath Spear. A week after the battle, the three of them were sucked into a rift in space-time to be brought to the center of the multiverse to fight alongside the brothers of legend and the zombie slayers. Inferno was erased, along with his brothers during the fight against their evil timeline counterparts, but was revived by Doomstructor afterwards. Personal Statistics Name: Inferno Age: ''1,652 years (5,000 year lifespan) '''Birthday: '''April 5th '''Height: '''12' (Head to tail) '''Eye Color: '''Yellow '''Hair Color: N/A Red scales' Personality: 'Inferno has the characteristics of a knight; he's loyal, fierce, helpful and fights until his last breath. He jokes around a lot with his brothers and friends whenever off duty, and is a caring individual. '''Affiliations: ' * Dracor Monarchy * Defenders of the Multiverse '''Status: Alive Powers and Abilities Flight- All dragons can fly without wings via slight telepathy, but Inferno is also able to fly with his wings as well, both methods reaching Sub-Relativistc speeds, Fire Breath- Basic dragon ability, has an internal gas chamber able to produce fire hot enough to rival a white dwarf on his own. Combat Statistics Tier: 4-B Attack Potency: Solar System level Speed: Sub-Relativistic Striking Strength: Planet level Lifting Strength: Class P Durability: Solar System level Stamina: Godlike: 'He and his brothers have weeklong training sessions every month, without sleep the entire time. [[Range|'Range]]: Interplanetary- 'Can breathe a column of fire between planets at full potency, often able to pierce through 3 at a time 'Intelligence: Genius: '''Knows all forms of draconic fighting arts as well as all of dragon history and anatomy. Commanded an army consisting of half his planet against another warring planet and won without any casualties thanks to his leadership. '''Standard Equipment: Nothing except his own organic weapons Notable Attacks/Techiques * Ultimate fireball: He launches an enormous ball of fire that has two smaller fireballs, launched by his brothers, spiraling around it. The fireball absorbs any kind of energy it comes in contact with, but cannot absorb the energy/fire of blood relatives or Orius. * Sphere of light: The three dragons fly around a target, coated in flames in order to create a sphere of light that drains the energy of any evil being. The more evil, the faster and more energy will be drained * Guardian Wrath Spear: The three of them coat themselves in fire and launch at their opponent at full speed, with Inferno taking the center and the other two spiraling around him. This attack can drill through multiple solar systems at once Weaknesses: ' None: He has the characteristics of a perfect leader and fighter, his will is strong enough to prevent mind control, and can adapt to any situation. You just have to be stronger than him to beat him. '''Feats: ' Delivered the final blow to detonate his father, Beat Orius alongside his brothers, managed to take down one of the elemental dragons on his own and each one of them was a Large planet - Small star level threat, Tied with his evil counterpart during the final battle for the Multiverse OtherEdit '''Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia * It doesn't matter if he's evil or not, every Inferno in every timeline is noble and shows respect towards his opponents. This trait is shown right before both he and his evil self were about to disintegrate into golden dust, evil Inferno still showed respect and thanked him for the battle.